


Nightlife Moods

by winonatyoungblood



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Mention of death by drunk driving, Mention of substance abuse, No wives orkids, Not Main Character Death, Oneshot, Prostitution, mention of parental abuse, mentions of father/daughter rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonatyoungblood/pseuds/winonatyoungblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are propositioned by a "lady of the night" when their tour bus spends a night at a truck stop.<br/>Not really angsty, two rough-life souls meeting, but may have triggers for some.<br/>Might continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlife Moods

She watched the two tour buses pull in, one after the other from her safe house. She knew those buses, they were her favorite.  
She unwrapped a piece of gum and popped it in her mouth, then leaned forward, her honey colored eyes trained on the buses. She knew they were musicians, the telltale sign of the enclosed trailers being pulled behind each of them, with no markings anywhere revealing who was inside them.  
Her eyes were hungry, her survival instinct kicking in. She owed her pimp Mick money, and hopefully this was her ticket.  
After five minutes of watching, nobody exited, and her hope began to fade. Another five minutes passed, and finally one door slid open.  
Two guys stepped off the bus into the fading daylight, their heads tipped back in laughter as they made their way towards the truck stop store.  
She flipped down the visor and pulled out her lipgloss, applied it generously, then wiped her smudged eyeliner and added another coat of mascara to her lashes. She fluffed her hair and slid on her knee high boots.  
Time to work, she thought, adjusting her red plaid mini skirt as she stepped outside and waited. She pulled up her thigh high stockings and messed with her garter belt straps, clearly visible below the hemline of her skirt. Tugging her crop top down, she adjusted her leather jacket. Even though it was Phoenix, it was April and still a bit chilly at night.  
Gauging her speed, she stepped casually towards their bus. When the guys came back loaded with bags bearing the truck stop logo, she quickened her pace to get noticed by the guys. She still didn't recognize who they were, but coming closer at them from an angle, she saw they were wearing black skinny jeans, sneakers and t- shirts under leather jackets. They both wore hats, one was a fedora, the other was a hat with what she instantly recognized as the Chicago Bulls logo.  
They still hadn't noticed her, so she changed her angle and came straight at them, pretending to be looking down at her phone, planning on running into them "accidentally".  
3, 2. She bumped her arm against the one in the Bulls hat.  
"Oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, and-"  
"It's okay," the one in the sports hat smiled at her, cutting her off mid sentence. "What's your name, doll?"  
"Oh, name?" she asked, stunned. No one ever asks her name. "It's Maddox, but you can call me Maddy," she smiled shyly. She shivered slightly but obviously.  
"Maddox?" he mused. "Well, Maddy, be careful. You shouldn't be wandering out here alone. You could get hurt."  
"Thank you for the sentiment," she began, then trailed a fingertip down his arm. She looked up at him through her lashes, giving him a sultry smile, an expression that had so far never failed her. "But really, don't worry about lil 'ol me. I'm a big girl," she purred. His eyes grew slightly. "How about I show you? You look like nice guys, I'll let you get a free look at my chest," she smiled and tugged the neckline of her top down slowly to show the top swells of her breasts. She watched their eyes zero in on her hand.  
"Wait," the one in the fedora blinked rapidly. He slapped his friend on the arm. "Are- are you propositioning us?!" he asked.  
"Come on boys, you'll never find another like me." She slowly ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip.   
"Ah, I don't mean to be rude, miss," Fedora began, "but we won't be needing your services."  
"Oh," she pouted. "You already have company?" she pouted, her lower lip jutting out.  
"No! No," Fedora rushed.  
"So you're not lonely for female attention?"  
She watched him blush profusely, then slid a glance at Sports Hat. He was still staring at her chest.  
"Well, no, I mean, yes, but-" he stammered.  
"You drive a hard bargain. I'll throw in a look at my ass too, but I can't give more than that for free." She glanced around, then spun and bent over at her waist, then rolled slowly back up.  
"Hey!" She heard Fedora say, then a slap. She turned around to face them.  
"What do you think? Help a girl out?"  
"Help?" Fedora asked.  
She nodded.  
"Could we just give you money?"  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Sports Hat said. "Just give her money?! I would like something in return," he said, his eyes roaming over her, his hand moving to her waist.  
She smiled and stepped closer, pressing her body against his.  
He grinned at her.  
"Dude, you don't know-" he paused, contemplating. "Is there something in the store you need the money for?" Fedora asked, sighing.  
"Unfortunately no- I owe Mick a hundred and fifty for clothes, more than that is mine."  
"Mick?" Fedora asked.  
"Yeah, he's my- manager," she said slowly.  
"Mmhm," Fedora said. "And why do you have a- manager?"  
"It's a long, depressing story," she brushed the question off and rubbed herself against Sports Hat.  
"I'm a sucker for depressing stories, sweetheart," Sports Hat said, lifting her chin with his index finger. "You're too pretty to have a depressing story princess, come with me, I'll make it better." Sports Hat entwined his hand with hers and led her to their bus.  
She grinned to herself, glad to be going inside. It was getting cold, and hopefully she'd get more than just sympathy from them. Besides, she lucked out regardless, these two guys were way better to look at then an old, disgusting trucker.  
"Fuck," Fedora sighed, running his hand through his hair after lifting his hat with his other as they went towards their bus.  
They boarded the bus, and with their bags in hand, they parted ways into their own "room". From the doorway, there was a fold down twin bed on their right with a fold down desk on their left. His stuff was strewn everywhere, an open suitcase in the opposite corner.  
"Come and sit. Sorry it's a mess, I wasn't expecting company," he smiled bashfully.  
"No worries," she told him with a smile.  
"Let me straighten up a bit." He tossed the blankets over his bed, and she sat, waiting for him to finish throwing his clothes into the same corner as his suitcase. Finally, he crouched in front of her and lifted her left foot, and undid the zipper of her boot.   
"So tell me your story. Why are you out here hustlin' like this, baby?"  
She took a deep breath before beginning.  
"When I was five, my mom was killed by a drunk driver. We lived lavishly, my dad a heart surgeon and my mom a beauty queen turned malpractice lawyer, that's how they met. After my mom died, my dad turned to prescription pills and alcohol. Six months after she was gone, my dad started slapping me around. At first it was just because I acted out for some reason, as a punishment. Although I never understood what I was being punished for. As time passed, he just began to hit me because he felt like it. On my fifteenth birthday, he drugged me and raped me. Later he apologized and said he thought I was mom in his drug induced craze, that I looked so much like her." She was quiet for a moment, and watched him. While she'd been talking, he'd managed to get her boots off, her garter belt fasteners undone and her stockings off. Fuck he worked quick.  
"As more time goes, eventually he doesn't even rationalize things, he just beats me until I submit. Why fight when I'm worthless and no one will want me but him? There were other women, but he always came back to me. And for my 18th birthday, I had a month left of high school. I came home from my friends who threw me a party, and he greeted me with a fist to my jaw. That night was the worst, I think because he knew I could leave. I almost died. He put his hands around my neck until I blacked out. I ran away as soon as I could move. My school friends didn't know about anything, but I knew this one guy, a friend of a sibling of my friend from school, who told me about a guy in Phoenix that could get me a job making great money, and to look him up. So I did. I've been here ever since, eight years later. But I take care of myself, save what money I can. I don't do drugs, I don't drink. I've seen what they do. I get myself tested out of my own money. I keep myself protected, as much as I can. There are still a few that are scary. But that's the summed up version. Plus it's hard to concentrate with you doing that."  
He smiled up at her wickedly. His hands had been all over her legs, from the hem of her skirt to her ankles and back.  
"Why have you never left?" Sports Hat asked.  
"Oh, I thought about it, but from what I've heard from the other girls, Mick is the most decent. I've traveled a bit with a couple guys, like a day or two, but it ended up not going any farther than that."  
"And did you ever finish high school?"  
"I did, but I lived on the streets for that last month. At least here I have a roof over my head, as shitty as it may be."  
He lifted her foot and peppered her ankle with kisses, then worked his way up to her knee as she spoke.   
"But enough about me, what would you like me to call you?"  
"What to call me?" He paused and looked up at her in surprise.  
"Yeah. I'm sure when we're in the throes of passion you don't want me to scream out Yes Sports Hat, yes!"  
He burst out laughing. Like, wiping his eyes he was laughing so hard.  
"Sports Hat?!"  
She motioned to the hat he was wearing.  
"Oh, yeah." He snatched his hat off and tossed it into the corner with his clothes and raked his hand through his hair. "Next, I can't really have you screaming. Pa- what do you call my friend?" he asked with a smile.  
"He's Fedora."  
"Nice. And appropriate. He's always wearing a fedora. But his name is Patrick and he's a light sleeper, so we can't scream. And it's hard for me to believe you don't know me, but you're in a different situation. My name is Pete, and you can call me Pete, or Sports Hat or Daddy. Whatever for you, sweets," he gave her a winning smile. "But I've had it easier than you for a while so let me spoil you for a bit." His mouth placed small kisses on her left inner thigh, just below the hem of her skirt.  
Her eyes grew wide. "I- I can't, that's not my job," she stuttered, treading into unfamiliar territory. "I please you," she told him.  
"You will princess, you'll get your chance. Just be patient, I'll make it worth your time."  
"If you say so," she said warily, leaning back when he gently pushed her with one hand.  
His hands slid up her thighs under her skirt, pushing it up and finding her completely bare and uncovered.  
He sat back on his heels and looked at her for a moment.  
"Is everything okay?" she asked, worry in her voice.  
"Don't worry beautiful, just taking you in. If you don't mind, I'd really like to see you entirely naked."  
"Oh, okay." She quickly undid her skirt, lifting her hips to slide it off, then sat up to take off her jacket, crop top, and finally her bra, her clothes joining his on the floor.  
She sat in front of him, completely at ease with his eyes roaming her slowly, she'd done it so many times.  
At first it was one of the hardest things about her chosen profession, being able to sit and not give a fuck about what they were thinking. Oh, most the time they were only thinking about fucking her or playing with her tits, but it was hardly ever negative, and that took some time to learn. Most guys were so lonely for companionship they really didn't care how it looked in the end.  
But this guy, Pete, he sure was taking his sweet time admiring her, and she honestly would use that word. The look in his eye was almost as if he was appreciating a million dollar sculpture instead of a lowly prostitute at a random truck stop just west of Phoenix.  
She waited patiently. He had said he'd make it worth her time, and she knew better than to rush her Johns, and besides. If all he wanted to do was stare at her naked, who was she to say no? It would be the easiest money ever made so far.  
Finally he began to move more than just his eyes. He slowly took of his coat, then pulled his shirt off in one swift move, revealing his toned arms and chest, decorated in a plethora of tattoos. She only did a quick sweep of his markings, a habit of safety in her line of work, but never said anything as he began to undo his jeans and kick off his shoes.  
She kept her eyes down as he stripped, noticing he'd taken everything off.  
Surprising her, he sank back to his knees between hers, and tilted her chin up with his index finger until their eyes met.  
"You can look at me too, sugar, I promise not to hurt you," he told her softly, his brown eyes shining with honesty. When she hesitated, he chuckled. "You've probably heard that a million times, huh?"  
She could only nod.  
"Look. Please?"  
So she did. She started at his bleached ends and the dark roots of his hair, his thick, defined eyebrows over beautiful brown eyes, the smirk on his full, sexy lips, and his day old stubble on his chin and cheeks. Down his neck to his first tattoo of a necklace of thorns, and over his broad, tanned shoulders and down his arms covered with sleeves of tattoos.  
Over his hairless, defined chest, and another tattoo below his navel to his neatly groomed and proudly standing cock.  
Her eyes lingered there for a moment- she had to admit it was probably in the top three nicest she'd seen. Straight, thick and long, her heart quickened in anticipation. Unconsciously she licked her lips, and she was snapped out of her trance when he chuckled.  
"So you approve then, darling?"  
She brought her eyes up to his. "Yes," her voice rough.  
"Good." He gently placed his hands on her hips, then pulled her close so they were chest to chest and kissed her deep, their tongues meeting then filling the other's mouth, the only sounds were puffs of air exhaled through their noses against each other's cheeks.  
His hand came between her thighs and traced between the slick folds of her hot pussy before sliding a couple fingers inside her.  
She moaned into his mouth, his fingers fitting perfectly for hitting the one hard to reach spot. Her hips rocked against his hand, needy and desperate for her first release. Never had she been this attracted to a John, and it was a rare occasion she came from them, let alone what she was feeling now, like he would be making her come multiple times with ease.  
"Come for me, baby," he told her, his open mouth sliding down her neck as he readied a condom.  
She rocked her hips once more, and his fingers hit that magic spot, and she came undone. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as the orgasm ripped through her.  
"Holy fuck," he gasped, her body squeezing his fingers so bad his cock throbbed in envy, and he never would have thought seeing blood during sex would be hot, but the darker side of him had to admit seeing the single drop of blood swell on her lip then spill over had his libido screaming. He didn't even wait for her to finish coming down before he removed his fingers from her as soon as he could and angled himself at her entrance, pushing himself in while her body still reeled from the first orgasm.  
She gasped, her fingernails biting into his shoulders as he rolled his hips against her.  
"Pete!" she whisper-shouted, her body quivering as he began a quick pace of in and out.  
"You feel so damn good, Maddy baby," he moaned, wrapping his arms around her tightly, then hauled her up onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her, never breaking his rhythm.  
His mouth went to her breast, pulling as much of it into his mouth as he could, the thought of leaving a bruise crossing his mind for longer than a minute. He pulled away at the last minute, and focused on her other one, his fingers roaming over her everywhere they could reach.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him in impossibly deeper.  
"Fuck," he breathed, moving his hips faster. He could tell she was getting close again, her body tightening and trembling.  
She panted his name once, right at the edge of her next orgasm, and then he slipped a finger into her ass, sending her shattering over the edge and triggering his.  
He grunted her name, then collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath.  
They both laid there for a moment, recovering.   
"So? Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked with a grin.  
"Better, I'm sure. I think you got the short end of that one."  
He laughed, sitting up to take care of the condom. "I doubt that."  
"Mine was so good, if I didn't need the money so bad it'd be on the house."  
Aaaand back to reality, Pete thought, his spirits sinking slightly. He knew it was probably the highest compliment in her world, but it hurt his heart a bit to know she was even in that situation.   
"Thanks," he said, putting on a fake smile, then tossing the used latex into the trash. He sat next to her on the bed, looking her over again. She really was a different kind of beauty- a mix of grunge with her smudged smokey eyes and dark ruby lips, and pageantry with her perfect hair and killer bone structure, along with the body of a Victoria's Secret model. He knew she deserved to be wearing designer clothes, and a tiara. She deserved to be on the arm of a celebrity, someone who could afford to spoil her rotten. Someone she could see the world with, and who could show her.  
Someone like him. And in that instant, he realized he wanted her. Not just for sex, not just for the next hour, but for forever. They'd both been through shit, and maybe they could heal each other. He wanted to take her away, she wanted to leave. Why not? But how could he get her away?  
"You must be thinking pretty hard Pete," she murmured, running her nails along his back, scratching lightly. "You haven't been this quiet."  
He gave her a genuine smile, then laid down next to her, face to face.  
"Care to share? I'm a good listener," she told him with a smile.  
"Let's start with this," he said slowly, gliding his fingertips over her cheekbone. "I want to keep you."  
Her eyes grew wide.  
He continued, "I want to take care of you, show you the world you deserve. I know I'm no where near perfect, in fact, just the opposite..." He proceeded to share his story, his battle with depression and his attempted suicides. Hours passed as they talked and showed their scars, metaphorically and physically, bonding over their troubled pasts.  
"Fuck," he sighed, realizing the sun was streaming through around the edges of his blackout curtain. "So what do you say? You want to come with?" He looked at her expectantly.  
She grinned and nodded.  
"Great." He pulled her to him in a crushing hug.  
"I need to get my things, it's only a couple things-" she paused mid sentence, and looked at Pete shyly.  
"What, sugar?"  
"I'll need to pay Mick," she said quietly, dropping her eyes.  
"I kind of figured," he said, and lifted her chin with a finger. "I'll give you money to give him. How do you wanna do this? We'll need to get moving any minute."  
"Thank you," she told him sincerely. "I'll go, and get my bag and tell Mick I'm going into the shower, and have another girl distract him so I can come back."  
"Or maybe after you leave I'll leave, and meet you in the gas station and have Gus pick us up on the other side of the lot. Just in case something happens," he shrugs.  
Her face blooms into a smile. "You'd do that?"  
"Yeah," he smiles. "Let's get dressed. When you go I'll talk to Gus."  
"Okay, thank you!"  
"Anything. We're in this together now."  
She couldn't help it, she leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth, a searing kiss that left him breathless and head spinning as she quickly threw on her clothes.  
Once he regained his senses, he went to a drawer in his desk and pulled out a mini passcoded safe and counted out some bills.  
Once she was ready to go, she turned to him. "So I'll see you inside?" she asked, hopeful.  
"Yeah baby, I'll be in in a bit. Here. Give all of this to him and tell him you're the best I've had." He handed her the wad of bills.  
"Thank you, Pete," she told him with a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."  
He nodded, and as she turned to leave, he slapped her ass.  
She made her way back down the aisle. Fedora was sitting and watching t.v. while eating a bowl of cereal.  
"See ya 'round," she said, wiggling her fingers at him as she passed. His chin dropped, and she stepped off the bus with a grin and a skip in her step. She headed back to her safe spot and counted the bills in her hand as she walked. Holy fucking hell! She stumbled, nearly falling. She'd never made this much in a night, but maybe she could use this to her advantage.  
She saw Mick talking to Kayla, and when Kayla spotted her, she grinned, which drew attention to her from Mick. He turned and watched her approach him.  
"Mick, I think you'll be proud of me for last night," she told him.  
"Cherry says you were in one of those buses all night," he tossed his chin towards the buses who now had their lights on. "You know you're not supposed to spend an entire night with one John, hoe. How are you supposed to make me money if you're shacked up with one dude? Do I need to punish you as a reminder?" he threatened, smiling wickedly, his meth-rotted teeth flashing. She'd learned early on to ignore them.  
"No, sir, here." She handed over the stack and watched him count, his eyes growing wider as he went. "I told him what it would cost him for an all nighter and he gladly agreed," she lied. "It should also be enough to cover what I owe you. Are we even now?"  
He looked up at her. "Yeah slut, we're even. Good work last night."  
"Thank you." She turned and went in, already mentally packing her bag. Fortunately everything she had fit in one bag so she wouldn't look suspicious.  
She threw her things together, keeping an eye on the buses. A moment later they began moving so she moved faster still, then calmly went back outside.  
"I'm going to shower, Mick."  
"Good. As much as I love the smell of money, you need one." He dismissed her and returned his attention to Kayla, his newest recruit and current fuck buddy.  
She hoped he'd be preoccupied for at least five minutes.  
As soon as she rounded the corner of the gas station building, she paused and spritzed herself with her perfume before enter the store. She made her way to the back, towards the soda cases and pretended she was browsing when she was looking for Pete. Half of her was still telling her he wouldn't show, he'd just given her a grand and they were even. Time passed, and she was beginning to get looks from other customers, and Eden behind the register. Finally, palms sweaty with nerves and her heart sinking fast, she picked out a cherry Coke and a pack of gum, then made her way to the register.  
"How are you dear?" Eden asked, a cigarette-worn elderly lady asked. They saw each other fairly often, and Eden was the only one to ever show a hint of concern for her, for almost all the girls stuck working for Mick for whatever reason.  
"I'm okay," she answered shakily.  
"You look skittish."  
"I'm supposed to meet someone, but they haven't shown yet."  
"Mick'll understand, dear." She scanned her items, and Maddox dug out the money.  
"Yeah, hopefully. Thank you."  
"Have a good day."  
"You too." Maddy slowly walked to the doors of the gas station, and pushed them open, drawing out as much time as possible. She looked up, nearly on the verge of tears- her throat trying to burn the lump that was forming, when she saw someone running full speed for the gas station. She stepped to the side, not wanting to get bowled over by the guy who wasn't looking. His head was down with a black beanie on, running as hard as he could. When he looked up, he stopped immediately, and Maddy couldn't breathe.  
He was coming. The tears threatening to overflow spilled, and she walked towards him. Meeting half way in the parking lot, he casually spun around, his hands deep in his pockets.  
"Sorry I'm late doll, I had to explain things to Patrick," he explained as they walked quickly towards the bus. She cast a glance behind her, and saw Mick stepping out of the gas station and lighting a cigarette.  
"It's him!" she exclaimed, walking so quickly she was nearly running.  
"Here," he slipped off his leather jacket and slipped it on her, then fell in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and walked with her the rest of the way to the bus, hoping that from behind he just looked like a big dude.  
At the doors of the bus, they looked back to the building, and saw him talking to a girl.  
She jumped onto the bus and breathed a sigh of relief. Pete wound his arms around her waist again, picking her up and spinning her around.  
"Let's get out of here, Gus," he called over his shoulder as he lead her back to his room.


End file.
